Dagail
|Base ID = }} Dagail is the head mage of the Leyawiin Mages Guild. She is a Bosmer and the Master Mysticism trainer. She also provides the Leyawiin Recommendation, which is necessary for the Hero's entrance into the Arcane University. Relationships Agata, an Evoker of the Mages Guild, takes care of Dagail in her old age. Kalthar, another mage of the guild, is skeptical of Dagail's ability to lead, due to her reliance upon a "magical trinket" for mental stability. Alves Uvenim and S'drassa worry about Dagail's condition. Some believe Dagail obtained such a high rank in the guild because of her father. Her father, also a member of the guild before his death, died in the forts of Fort Blueblood during his services to the empire, and was entombed there.Dialogue with Kalthar Her Dunmer brother, Eronor, lives at Weynon Priory. Interactions Leyawiin Recommendation Dagail, a seer, controls the influx of psychic visions through the use of her Seer's Stone. Her amulet has gone missing, leaving her unable to focus on anything, let alone her duties leading the hall. She will say that she hears voices that drown out the words she seeks.Dagail's dialogue for starting the quest "Leyawiin Recommendation" After agreeing to help, Dagail will send the Hero to Agata, who will explain that the amulet was the only thing keeping Dagail's powerful gift contained. After speaking with several members of the guild hall, it is mentioned that Dagail's father had a similar amulet, and when going to retrieve it, the Hero is confronted by Kalthar, who had stolen the Amulet in hopes that Dagail would advance him out of that hall.Dialogue from Kalthar in Fort Blueblood Once Kalthar is stopped and Dagail is given her father's Amulet, she will return to her normal state, and will write the letter of recommendation for the Hero. Mysticism Training A reference from a journeyman or expert trainer of Mysticism must be gained before she will give master training. Three Oblivion Gates must also be closed, and if the Hero has not yet closed that amount, they will be sent to do so. Dialogue "Well met." :Leyawiin "Let me see your hand. I see the City in the Hand, and the Hand in the Stars. The Tower guards the Gate, but the Gate holds the Key. The King is the Key, and the Hand guards the King." ;Leyawiin Recommendation "Well met." :Join the Mages Guild "The guild is accepting new members, but it may require some hard work on your part. Are you sure you wish to join?" ::Yes, I want to join the guild. "Welcome, child, to the Guild of Mages. You shall be called Associate by all. Recommendations you need, from all guild halls in Cyrodiil. None will be easy to acquire. Too many motives, too much noise. May luck be with you, and may your wisdom guide you well. The Arcane University will need your help someday. I have seen it." :::Arcane University "Within its walls live those who determine the fate of the guild. It is our stronghold, our sanctuary. You will come to know it well, in time. I have seen it." :::Mages Guild "The guild needs you, child. Perhaps it has always needed you; always been waiting for you." ::I'm not interested. "As you say. Perhaps fate will return you to us, someday?" "Farewell, child." If approached again: "You seek wisdom from me, child? Ah, no. You seek words. Words are... difficult. They come and go. The voices, though. So loud they are, they drown out the words. Without my amulet, my stone to lock the voices away, the words will never come and stay. Would you lift your hands to help another, to help me find the words?" :Yes, I'll help. "Then seek Agata, child. She will see the path, and set you on it. I must rest." ::Agata "She may be young, but her heart is old and wise. It guides her well through these troubled times." :No, I don't think so. "A pity, but not unexpected. We shall speak again." If refused: "Have you reconsidered, child? Will you aid me?" If approached again after speaking to Agata: "Nothing has changed, child. The voices still cry out, and I am unable to hear. If they can be sealed away, our work may begin." :Visions "Too many voices, too loud in my head. How can I hear when all are shouting?" After learning about Dagail's father: "You seek more from me, child? It is as I have seen. I know what you would ask. You would bring light to that which is in darkness, bring silence to the voices so loud. I know where you must go. Blood ran blue, and dragons flew high. Under broken towers and broken bodies it now lies, waiting to be found. What was my sire's must be mine, if you would have the words you seek. You must go and find his stone." After obtaining the amulet: "Nothing has changed, child. The voices still cry out, and I am unable to hear. If they can be sealed away, our work may begin." :Seer's Stone "Found it, have you? Silenced the hands that betrayed, and took what was mine? Then let me have the stone, so that the voices can be shut out." After puting on the amulet: "Ah, child. I thank you for helping me. With the voices quieted for now, the words you seek have come to me. You shall have my... recommendation. Though I must warn you. I have seen things in your future. Things which may be, and things which will be. It will be up to you to decide the fate of many. Life and death are strange things, easily manipulated, and both will be altered by your hands." After obtaining all recommendations: :Recommendation "Your time has come. The Arcane University needs you, child. Raminus Polus waits for you even now. Great things will befall you. There will be trials, but you will prevail. You must, for the good of the guild." Quotes *''"Your time has come. The Arcane University needs you, child. Raminus Polus waits for you even now. Great things will befall you. There will be trials, but you will prevail. You must, for the good of the guild."'' —After receiving all needed recommendations. Trivia *Several bottles of Cheap Wine can be found sitting behind her bed. *Her being a sibling to a Dark Elf is one of the few incidents that show that the races of Tamriel are interfertile. Another example is Agronak gro-Malog. *Several rumors in town mistakenly refer to Dagail as "He." Appearances * be:Дагайл de:Dagail ru:Дагайл Category:Oblivion: Mages Guild Members Category:Oblivion: Leyawiin Characters Category:Oblivion: Skill Trainers Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers